In Memory Of
by anonymous-etonnant
Summary: A memorial service is held ten years after the Final Battle at Hogwarts in honor of those who have fallen. Speeches are given, tears are shed and memories are shared.


In the ten years since the Final Battle at Hogwarts things had changed about the old castle and its expansive lawns. The most prominent change however was a large memorial wall placed on the west lawn. This wall had engraved in it the names of all those who had died fighting Voldemort and his forces, needless to say there were far too many names. Minerva McGonagall looked out of one of the windows in her study, from her station she could see the gates of Hogwarts being opened and carriages coming down the long drive. However these carriages were not holding giddy young students excited to be back at school, no these carriages held former students and war veterans with heavy hearts.

Turning away from the window, Minerva let out a sigh that brought into definition her aged face, "Today is gonna be a hard night for many." Said the portrait of former Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledoor and McGonagall nodded.

"So many died," The headmistress said to her predecessor.

"Too many," Albus agreed and McGonagall nodded.

"And so many of them were so young," She murmured wearily, as an owl flew through the open window. Quickly reading the letter enclose, McGonagall nodded briefly, "It's time." She said grimly.

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

On the carriage ride up to the school Ginny almost felt as if she was back in her Hogwarts days, but she couldn't forget why she was here in these familiar carriages. Her destination was not to be cheery reunions with friends. No it was to be an evening of mourning those who had fallen. Getting ready for this tonight had been difficult for her. She and Harry had not shared a single word as they had prepared, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you alright Gin?" Harry asked his wife, pulling her nearer to him on the carriage bench.

"Are any of us alright tonight?" Ginny asked him sadly and Harry nodded his head in sad agreement, "I wish they had let Hermione and Ron ride with us." She added.

"I know." Harry agreed, "But the Ministry wanted separate entrances.

Ginny snorted, "Of course they did." She muttered bitterly. They sat in silence for a while before the carriage came to a halt and the door swung open.

Stepping out Harry took Ginny's hand and helped her climb out of the carriage. Camera flashes were going off all around him, but Harry didn't smile and neither did Ginny. She looked stunning he thought to himself. In a long elegant green dress with her hair falling down around her face in soft ringlets, Ginny would be the most beautiful woman there, in Harry's opinion at least. Wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder the two walked up the stairs and into the castle.

Prof. McGonagall greeted them when they reached the Great Hall, "There will be a short service in an hour or so and then the speeches." She told them quietly, embracing Harry and then Ginny.

The speeches Harry thought. He had written his of course, but he didn't feel like it did justice to those who had given their lives. Turning, he saw Hermione and Ron just entering the hall. Quickly he crossed to them, Ginny by his side.

"How was getting out of the house? Hermione asked Harry and Ginny, obviously not wanting to discuss why they were here.

"It wasn't too bad. Albus threw a tantrum, but nothing Bill and Fleur couldn't handle." Ginny said, relived for the distraction.

"It was so nice of them to offer to watch all of the kids." Hermione said nodding, "We were almost late because we couldn't find Rose's diaper bag." Harry and Ron listened to their wives idle chatter before moving away to talk.

Once they were a safe distance away from the two women, Ron spoke, "Hermione started crying when we were getting dressed." He told Harry looking at his wife worriedly, "It was awful mate. She didn't want to be comforted she just kept on getting ready."

Harry shook his head, "Ginny has been quiet all day." He informed his best friend, "When I came down this morning she was sitting at the kitchen table with all of our old photo albums." Glancing over at the entry way Harry saw George and Angelina come through the doors, "I didn't think George would come." Harry told Ron and Ron followed Harry's gaze.

"Angelina made him," He said to Harry, "I think he would have rather stayed home though."

The two best friend's conversation was abruptly ended as Kingsley Shacklebolt came over to talk to Harry and Hermione called Ron back to her side. Soon it was time for the service to begin and everyone took their seats. True to her word Prof. McGonagall didn't go on forever with the service. It was short and sweet; briefly recounting the events of the Final Battle and that this evening was to commemorate those who had died that night.

"…Now there will be a few speeches given. Harry Potter if you would like to start us off," McGonagall said as she stepped off the small stage.

Standing Harry walked up the step to the stage. The crowd before him broke into applause that he knew he didn't deserve. Finally as the applause dwindled he began…

"Ten year ago Hogwarts fought the largest battle in its history. Countless of you were there that night fighting alongside people you may not have even known for the safety of the Wizarding World. For that I would like to say thank you to all of you who are here, but more importantly I would like to thank the ones who aren't here. The ones who gave their lives so the rest of us could keep on living in a better world. A lot of us of lost people in that fight, people whom we loved dearly. I know I have lost many to the cruelty of Voldemort and his followers. My story is well known, throughout our world I am known as the Boy Who Lived or the Boy Who Defeated the Evilest Wizard of All Time, but I could not have done any of that without all of you. I wish I had time to thank each and every one of you personally tonight. Unfortunately I only have a short time to speak to you. However I think there is one person whom we should all thank. Sadly he died that night ten years ago, murdered by Voldemort. His name was Severus Snape and without him I don't believe we would be where we are today. His story is one that holds as much determination as it does pain and love. A story that is far too personal to share with you here tonight, but let me just say this: Despite his airs and sarcastic ways, Severus Snape was a good and upright man whom we should all respect and revere. Thank you." Harry concluded and gestured for George Weasley to come up on stage, "Now I would like to invite my brother in-law and good friend to say a few words."

Harry concluded and the nest person climbed up on the stage. He was younger than the rest of the people there, but it didn't look like that fact bothered him much. Ten year old Teddy Lupin walked up on the stage followed by his grandmother.

The house fell completely silent as he began to speak, "Hi everybody I'm Teddy Lupin. Grandma says a lot of you knew my mum and dad and I think you're lucky if you did, because I never got the chance. But even though I'm sad that I never got to meet them I know they died fighting for what they believed in. I also know they loved me a lot. But that doesn't mean I don't miss them. Uncle Harry tells me a lot of you miss people because of the war and even though he doesn't talk about it a lot I know he misses people. You see his parents died when he was a baby just like mine. Their names were…" Teddy screwed up his face trying to remember, "Lily and James…" he said after a minute and then continued, "And then his godfather died to and so did a lot of other people he loved. Some days he gets really quiet and that's how I know he's thinking about them. He never talks about it though, he just bottles it up inside. Because you see Uncle Harry likes to be, I think the word Aunt Ginny used was, pigheaded, but I don't think he's being pig headed I think he just doesn't want to make anyone else sad." Andromeda leaned down and whispered something in Teddy's ear, "Grandma says I need to finish up so my point is: All of us are sad and miss someone and we shouldn't bottle it up," Now Teddy turned to look at his godfather, "Because like a very wise man told me it's okay to be sad and cry every once and a while, there's no shame in it and you shouldn't act like there is."

With that Teddy walked off the stage to thunderous applause. Harry rose to grab his godson in a big hug, tears shining in his eyes. After that a few more speeches were given, but all to soon it was time for the last speech.

George Weasley rose from where he sat in the front row. When Kingsley had asked him to speak at the ceremony he had thought about saying no, but he had told the Minister yes. Then again he had thought about not coming tonight, but Angelina had forced him out the door. As he climbed the steps to the stage, George stared straight ahead. As he looked out across the crowd, he saw so many people there that he knew and loved and noticed so many people who weren't there that should have been. Taking a deep breath, George began the speech that he had agonized over for the past few months.

"The war, despite what some may think, is still going on for many of us, but now it's internal, not external. A fight may happen when see something we thought would last forever…crumbling and slipping from our grasp. Or when we see history, despite our best efforts, repeating itself. A skirmish may rage when we realize all over again who we had. For me the hardest battle is looking in mirror. Because every time I do I remember the person who meant the most to me in the world, a person who died that night. My twin brother Fred. Fred's goal in life was to make people laugh and he pursued that goal every single day of his life. I stood by him as we followed his dreams, our dreams. We were inseparable ever since birth, but in his last few moments I was not there. Those who were with him tell me it was quick, that he didn't feel any pain, but that doesn't matter to me. All I know is when it mattered most, when he needed me the most I wasn't there. And that is the battle that I know many of you fight every day. Maybe your case is different than mine, but different or the same it doesn't matter. What matters is the war isn't over, many of us will fight it every day of our lives, but we aren't alone. Thank you."

The applause that followed George's speech after that the speeches ended and now people had gone back to talk. Ginny who had been consoling her mother after the speeches was relieved of the task by Mr. Weasley who decided it might be best if he took his wife home for the night. Looking around the room Ginny found all of her relatives except for George. Immediately she knew where he had gone.

Quietly Ginny slipped out of the Hall and made her way up to Gryffindor tower. "Is George in there?" She asked the old portrait.

"Yes. He came up a little while ago. Poor boy I let him even without the password, which I take it you don't have either." Ginny nodded and the Fat Lady shook her head, "Well I'll let you in anyways." She told the young woman before swinging forward.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

As Harry's speech concluded there was dead silence from the people around the viewing portal. Slowly the group turned to look at Snape whose face was unreadable.

"Severus?" Lily asked quietly, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Turning his head to face his best friend Snape said, "Lily while I still can't stand your husband, your son has truly grown into a marvelous man."

"Thank you Sev." Lilly said smiling. Snape smiled back at her, but the warm expression was soon turned to a glower as Sirius and James put their two cents into the conversation.

"What's that on his face Prongs?" Sirius mock whispered to his best friend and James exaggeratedly peered at Snape's face.

"Why I think it may be some weird form of a smile Padfoot!" James exclaimed also in a loud whisper, "A twisted and misshapen one, but a smile at that.

"You-" Snape began but he was cut off by Tonks.

"Shut up!" The bubblegum haired witch yelled at them, "Shut up my son is about to speak."

The three men obeyed Tonks with a warning glance from Remus, as Teddy began tears slid down the two parents face. When Teddy mentioned Harry, Lily buried her head in James' chest to hide her own tears. Wrapping his arm around his wife, James let his own tears silent run down his face and into her hair.

When Teddy finished Sirius turned to Remus, "Your son is a freaking child genius." The dark haired man said clapping Remus on the back.

The group watched as many other people they knew gave speeches, none yet as moving as Teddy's until finally it was time for the last speech. However the eyes of those around the viewing portal were not fixed on the living Weasley twin, no they're focus was Fred Weasley. The young man stood watching his twin give this speech with silent tears pouring down his face. His eyes were not the only ones with tears though, by the time George finished speaking everyone in the small group had watery eyes.

Slowly as George's speech came to an end the small group dispersed, leaving Fred alone with his thoughts. The view changed to George and Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room and Fred wiped his eyes so as to be better see his twin.

"I thought I would find you up here." Ginny said to George he looked back down at his hands.

"There were just too many people down there." George answered and Fred felt a pang go through his heart.

"That's not you George." He murmured even though Fred knew his twin couldn't hear him, "You love to be around people." But that was before he had died, Fred thought quietly.

Down below he heard Ginny saying that she agreed. The two were quiet for a moment and Fred took that time to study his twin and little sister. They had both changed so much. Ginny longer looked like the little girl he remembered, she had grown into a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother. George had changed to. His face was no longer as young as it had been and at the moment it held a deep pain and anguish.

"I miss him." George said pulling Fred back from his thoughts, "I feel like a piece of me is missing. Everyone else has gonna back to life as normal, but I can't because my life isn't normal without him. It's been ten years, Gin, I shouldn't feel like this anymore." Fred could see the tears glistening in his wins eyes and he could feel his own tears pouring down his face.

"I still miss you to." He whispered, "Every day I miss you. It's so hard being up here everyone else has someone they love. Lilly and James have each other, and so do Tonks and Remus and then James Remus and Sirius have each other. Merlin even Snape has Lily, but I'm alone. I miss the way we used to be us. I don't wish you were here with me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but I wish I were back with you. Alive together. That's all I want is to be together again." When he finished George was talking again obviously responding to what Ginny had said.

"I feel so guilty to. Angie handles my moods so well, but the kids don't know what to make of them and I know Angie doesn't think I'm being fair. She just never says so. Fred wouldn't want me to still be grieving and I know that, God knows mum tells me that every time I see her. But I can't help it. He was a part of me for nineteen years and now it feels like that part of me has been cut away." George concluded, putting his head in his hands. Fred could see his shoulders shaking and knew that his twin crying. Watching he saw Ginny move to comfort him and wished he was there to do the same.

"It's okay to grieve George." Ginny whispered, "I don't think Fred would begrudge you grieving. Just don't let your grief run your life. You have a great business, a wonderful wife, two amazing kids and siblings who love you. So be sad, like Teddy said don't bottle it up, but don't get carried away and wallow in you grief. That's what Fred wouldn't want." Up above Fred nodded in agreement to what his sister said.

"I know how hard it is." Someone said from behind Fred. Turning about Fred saw James standing there hands in his pockets.

"Sure you do." Fred snorted turning back to watch George and Ginny.

"I watched Sirius live his life terrible day after terrible day for fifteen years." James reminded the younger man and Fred shook his head.

"It's not the same. You two weren't twins. Fred and I have been inseparable since birth." He told James, "You only got to know Sirius when you were eleven."

"Maybe so but we were every bit as close as you and George were." James replied.

"Are," Fred corrected quietly.

"What?" James asked.

"I said 'are'," Fred answered, "Sirius is here with you. George is down there without me." He nodded to the viewing portal where Ginny was now holding George as they both cried.

"But he has family and friends. He has a wife and kids." James reminded Fred, "Sirius had no one. He sat in Azkaban for thirteen years alone. Trust me Fred it's a lot harder to watch that than to watch the person you love being loved by people."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Harry Ron and Hermione stood by the memorial wall alone. They had departed the Great Hall a little while after the speeches were over, to have sometimes to themselves that they rarely got no a days.

"I can't believe it's been ten years." She murmured shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know." Harry agreed.

"It doesn't feel like enough." Ron said quietly, "This ceremony thing doesn't seem like enough for what they gave up." He gestured to the wall.

"Nothing will ever be enough." Harry said, "There is nothing that we can do to that would be enough. These people gave their lives so all of us could live a better life in a world that isn't full of darkness."

Hermione nodded, "And they didn't die in vain."


End file.
